


Race

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Philip goes with Lukas to a race.





	Race

A loud honk signaled that Bo and Lukas had pulled up outside. Philip stood up from the kitchen table and smiled at Helen and Gabe. 

"They're here." He mumbled, stuffing his phone into his pocket. "Are you sure you guys can't come?"

"I'll close up early and try to make it." Gabe smiled, sipping his coffee.

"I don't think I can, Philip, but tell Lukas if he doesn't win I owe Bo fifty bucks."

"You're betting on my boyfriend?" Philip laughed.

"Bo was the one who said Lukas wouldn't be able to keep up with the older racers. Not me." Helen raised her hands up.

Philip rolled his eyes, walking towards the door. "They're going to bring me home once everything ends. It'll probably be around six or seven."

"You're going to be gone all day?" Gabe asked.

"He has to practice and talk to people. It's really confusing but he wanted me to come and see how it all works." He looked down. "And he wants me to meet his friends."

"Remember, if any of them mess with you, aim and punch. Make sure you move back before they can get you in the face. Ignore how bad it hurts until they're on the ground." Helen explained.

"You are not teaching Philip how to fight." Gabe shook his head. He sounded shocked.

"You don't need to. I already know how." Philip smiled.

Helen gave him a thumbs up while Gabe only sighed. Philip waved goodbye as he walked out, grabbing his backpack that had his camera in it, towards the car, grinning when he saw Lukas standing outside of the car.

"You're in my sweatshirt." Lukas mumbled, reaching out for Philip, hooking his arm around his waist.

"Can't help it." Philip mumbled, leaning up and kissing Lukas. "It's soft."

"It's got my name on it, babe."

"I'm supporting you, hush." He pecked Lukas' lips, walking around to Bo's truck and climbing in. Lukas climbed in, shutting the door and taking Philips hand and holding it.

"Philip.. you're something else." Bo sighed, starting to back out of their driveway.

"Um.. what do you mean, sir?" Philip asked, nervously, glancing at Lukas.

"Lukas hasn't ever been this.. I don't know how to say it." Bo shook his head. "I've never seen him be this gentle with someone." 

Lukas scoffed. "I'm not any different."

"Sure." Bo replied.

Lukas only rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Philip, pulling him into his side. "How has your morning been?"

"Okay." Philip shrugged. "Helen was trying to teach me how to fight in case any of your friends try to touch me."

"You don't need to know how to fight. I'd beat them." Lukas scoffed.

Philip smiled, looking up at Lukas. "You're an idiot."

"It's true. If they touch you they're dead."

"Okay, big scary motorcycle rider."

Lukas smirked, leaning down and kissing Philip softly. "You know it."

"So, where are we going?"

"About forty minutes away is this drag race place and then across the street is an arena. We're going to the arena. Apparently they filled it with dirt and shit since it's rain season."

"Lukas." Bo said sternly.

"Sorry, dad. But we're going to that place and they got a really nice locker room. It's like, huge, dude."

Philip nodded, the smile never falling from his face. He loved seeing Lukas get happy about things, he'd seen him sad and angry and scared for so long he can't help but soak up Lukas' happiness. "I can't wait to see it."

"I'm glad." Lukas replied, kissing him again.

Forty minutes later they pulled up into a parking lot already full of cars and motorcycles. Philip felt Lukas' hand tighten around his and he couldn't help but smirk. Did Lukas get nervous about these kinds of things?

"We're here, boys." Bo pulled into a parking spot, turning off the car. "Lukas, do you need help getting your bike?"

"No, just go check us in." He climbed out of the car, slamming the door shut and so did Bo. 

Philip climbed out of the car, grabbing his backpack and pulling it on. He shut the door and walked around to the bike where Lukas was getting his bike off of the bed of his dad's truck. "Do you want me to take your sweatshirt off?"

"No. Why would I?" Lukas asked, lowering the bike to the ground, facing Philip. "I have tons of stuff with my weird ass last name on it. That ones yours now."

It was weird, not having Lukas worry about everything anymore.

"But people will see us." 

Lukas raised his eyebrows.

"And I'm a boy, wearing your sweatshirt. People might not like it."

Lukas shrugged, walking his bike towards Philip, leaning down and kissing him. "Don't care. Now come on, I gotta show you around."

"Where do you put the bike when you aren't racing?"

"You can put it in this big empty room that security guards, for obvious reasons, or you can just bring it back and wait with it. I put mine in the room."

Philip nodded, looking around at all the different people walking around. "That dude has a nice bike." He mumbled, pointing at a bike that was bright red.

Lukas gasped, slapping his hand. "How dare you?"

"What?"

"That's Jake.. he's like my biggest competition." Lukas explained, as if Philip was stupid for not knowing any of this. 

"Has he beat you?"

Lukas glared at him. "It was only once and to be fair, we were fighting."

"When?"

Lukas' cheeks heated up. "Remember that time when we like, first met and you got mad at me and ignored me for a few days."

"You lost a race because I wasn't talking to you?" Philip smiled. "That's kinda sweet."

"Mhm. It was really embarrassing so you better be happy." Lukas teased.

"I'm very happy.. and I also know the name of the next boy I'm dating if you end up losing." 

Lukas looked down, biting his lip. "You're.. kidding right?"

It broke Philips heart that Lukas actually believed he would leave. "Of course I am." He kissed Lukas' cheek. "No one is as amazing as my boyfriend."

"You think I'm amazing?"

"Definitely."

The arena was full of people, people rushing around and people taking pictures and people filming. It was overwhelming. Philip found himself clinging to the hem of Lukas' shirt as they walked his bike down a long hall and through door that lead to a garage. Rows of bikes were already lined up, all in different colors and patterns. Lukas grabbed a small whiteboard that had rope on it and wrote his last name on it and hung it on the handlebars. He set his bike up on the end of a row and took Philips hand. They walked out and through the crowd, towards elevators.

"Where are we going now?"

"I wanna show you how they put all the dirt and stuff in here. It's insane." 

"You're acting like a ten year old boy."

Lukas rolled his eyes and didn't reply but he did squeeze Philips hand tighter.

The elevator went a floor down and opened up to another hallway with people filling it but not as many as there were upstairs. Lukas tugged him towards a set of doors, pushing them open and smiling. This was seemingly the real ground floor, not the level upstairs. Dirt was built up all around the large space, spread out unevenly.

"Woah.."

"I know right. It's sick." Lukas grinned, looking around. "You're gonna be up near the front so you can see me the entire time."

"Good." Philip leaned his head on Lukas' shoulder, closing his eyes. "You're gonna win."

"You think?"

"I hope so. I bet twenty bucks that you'd win."

"You're betting on me?"

"I bet that you'd win. That's gotta mean something."

Lukas looked off into the distance, nodding. "Yeah, okay."

"Where do we go now?" Philip asked, wrapping his arms around Lukas' waist.

"I wanna show you the locker room." He pulled away from Philip, looking around the room. "Tonight I'm gonna a win and I'm gonna kiss you."

"Right here?"

"Mhm."

"In front of everyone?"

"Duh." He kissed Philip, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'm gonna tell everyone about my amazing boyfriend who makes me look cool in all my videos."

"I do make you look pretty good." Philip teased, nudging Lukas.

Lukas rolled his eyes, holding Philips hand tight as he walked them out of the room. They walked down a hall that was quickly filling up with people. The lockeroom was on the other side, far away from where Philip and Lukas had come in. The locker room was blue and white and just about as big as a football stadium locker room that Philip had seen on a field trip when he was younger. A few people were already in there with their backpacks and other bags.

Lukas walked towards the group, smiling. "Hi." 

They all waved and mumbled a small hello.

"This is my.." Lukas glanced at Philip, smiling. "This is my boyfriend, Philip."

One boy with blonde hair and an undercut nodded. "He never shuts up about you."

Lukas glared at him while Philip just smiled. 

"Oh, really?" He asked, chewing on his lower lip, looking up at Lukas. 

"Mhm." This guy had dyed blue hair and tan skin. "He'll always show us videos of you guys and he plays this playlist during pract-"

Lukas covered his mouth. "Johnathan. That's enough."

Blonde boy opened his mouth again but Lukas glared at him.

"You guys shouldn't embarrass me in front of him." Lukas muttered. "Jonathan and Isaac, I swear."

The third boy just smiled. "It's not embarrassing, it's kinda sweet." 

"Evan!" 

Philip touched Lukas' hand, holding it. "No, I wanna hear about it."

"I doubt you want to." This voice was a new one. No one in the group had spoken.

Philip turned around, biting his lip when he saw Jake. He was standing tall and looked to be a little bit taller than Lukas. His hair was curly and brown similar to Philips but cut a bit shorter and he had a black sweatshirt on.

"It gets annoying, trust me." He continued to speak, walking around as if he owned the place. He turned his head, looking Philip up and down, smirking. Philip wanted to punch the smirk off his face. "How did you end up with such a handsome boy, Lukas? Did your daddy buy him?"

Philip scoffed. "Wow, original."

Jake smirked. "Wow, he speaks."

"Shut up." Philip rolled his eyes. "You aren't intimidating. Just annoying."

Jake took a step closer to Philip, grabbing his jaw. "I can think of better ways to use that mouth instead of back talking."

Lukas started to walk towards Jake, grabbing him by the shirt. "Listen, bitch-"

Isaac grabbed Lukas' arm. "It's not worth it, Lukas, it's not."

Lukas shoved Jake off, her king his arm away from Issac. "Come on." He took Philips hand, walking him out of the room.

"See you later, sweetheart!" Jake laughed.

Philip flipped him off before they left the locker room. Lukas was silent as they walked down the hall and into the elevator. The elevator was empty when they walked in, the only noise in it was the cheesy music.

"You're gonna win tonight." Philip mumbled, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"You're gonna win." Philip walked towards him, wrapping his arms around him. "That asshole isn't winning."

Lukas smiled a little, wrapping his arms around Philips waist, pulling him closer. "Think I can do it?"

Philip nodded, kissing Lukas. "Easily."

Watching practice wasn't the best, mostly because Lukas was riding the entire time and Philip had to sit awkwardly with Bo. Bo hadn't been bad, he supported them and let them see each other but they still hadn't really talked much. He was sure Bo hated him and was just quiet about it. Philip glanced at him, biting his lip and looking back at all the motorcycles, finding Lukas and keeping his eyes on him.

"You know why he insisted on you coming along for this?" Bo asked, breaking the barrier.

"God only knows when it's Lukas."

Bo chuckled at that. "He insisted that you're his good luck charm." 

Philip blushed. "I've heard a lot of stuff today.. he doesn't really tell me sappy stuff."

"Trust me, he tells everyone else, I know enough about you to write a book." Bo laughed. It was the first time Philip had ever seen such a thing.

Philip rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm.. glad. Lukas deserves it.. after everything he went through."

"You do, too, kid."

Maybe Bo didn't hate him.

The race came around quickly and Lukas was obviously nervous. Philip didn't even know he got freaked out by races, he'd always been sore confident about riding. Lukas had changed into his riding clothes and had strapped on all of his gear and now he was waiting out in the hall while other groups competed. 

Philip sat down next to him, smiling. "You're nervous." 

"Am not." Lukas smiled, never looking up.

"You'll do fine." Philip kissed his cheek. "You're gonna win because you're talented and amazing and Jake can go eat an ass."

"But he'd like that, he's gay."

Philip rolled his eyes. "You're missing the point but okay."

Lukas smile faded from his face as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I really don't want you to see me lose.."

"No matter what happens I'm going to be proud." Philip cupped his cheek and turned his head, kissing him softly. "I promise."

Lukas looked at Philips lips then his eyes. "Okay.. okay..." He nodded, standing up. "I can do this."

"Mhm." Philip walked him against the wall, wrapping his arms around his neck. "But if you win I'll give you something special."

Lukas cleared his throat, blushing bright red. "Really? You.. wanna?"

"You look really hot.. all dressed up." Philip grinned, pulling him into another kiss. "Winners are even hotter."

Lukas nodded, swallowing. "I'm.. I'm gonna win. Yeah. I.. I love you." He stuttered, pecking his lips. "You should find your seat." 

Philip nodded, not letting go of Lukas. "Ignore Jake, okay? Don't let him get to you whether it's making you mad or upset. Focus on good stuff."

Lukas nodded, kissing him again. "I focus on you, ya know."

Philip rolled his eyes. "Shut up and go race."

"Okay, okay." Lukas put his hands up as he walked towards the opening to the arena where his bike was settled.

Waiting for the race wasn't bad. Gabe and Rose along with a few other people had made it so Philip had tons of reasons to avoid awkward conversations with Bo. The race was first, just with them simply riding around the outer edge of the arena. Lukas came in second place for it. Jake came in third. Some guy Philip had never met was first place. The second part was them riding over the uneven mounds of dirt and how fast they could do it. Jake got the fastest time while Lukas got third fastest. Lastly was tricks, where each biker would do their best tricks alone in the arena and all the other riders watched. Lukas came in first place for it where Jake came in second, only two points behind Lukas. The bikers were sent out while the judges decided who was the winner and that's where shit started.

When Philip got out into the hall he saw Lukas shoving Jake against a wall. He rushed over quickly, grabbing Lukas' arm.

"Lukas!" Philip yelled, tugging him away.

Jake smirked and kept his eyes on the two.

"What happened?" Philip asked, calmer this time.

Lukas took a deep breath, wrapping his arm around Philips waist. "He talked about how he wanted to hook up with you."

"Baby, you know that'd never happen. I want you. Okay?" 

Lukas nodded, biting his lip. "Yeah, okay."

"Now let's go wait for the news." Philip rubbed Lukas' arm, glancing back at Jake. He leaned up on his toes. "He's ugly, anyway."

That made Lukas laugh.

Lukas ended up getting second place, it was frustrating, mostly because Jake went on and on about it as if he didn't get third. Another guy Philip didn't know had won and it didn't seem surprising to anyone else but Philip. They packed everything up and went out towards Bo's car. Lukas walked slowly while Bo and Gabe walked ahead of them.

"I'm sorry I lost." Lukas whispered.

"Why?"

"You had a bet and now your boyfriend is known as a loser."

"I actually think you're hot."

"Philip, I lost-"

Philip stepped in front of his bike, tugging him down by his shirt. "But you almost fought Jake.. it was really hot.."

Lukas leaned down for a kiss but Philip pulled away, smiling and waving.

"See you tomorrow, Lukas!"


End file.
